The Void
by extremeracer19
Summary: Someone has thrown InuYasha into another world. What is this strange world? Who is responsible for it? [One-shot]


**Hey guys! I was just bored and decided to write a one shot. I hope you love it. Please do read the whole story and also the Author's note below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties of any manga/anime series especially InuYasha.**

* * *

It was a supposed to be a calm day at Feudal Japan. But somehow InuYasha fell into another world. It was strange. One moment he was walking down a road the next moment he found himself in a queer looking world. It was strange because the people here were wearing strange clothes one where in his eyes mens were wearing some sort of Kimono with to braces on and women were wearing clothes that were bulged at the bottom. On top of that the houses themselves were made with strange hard material which his nose told him was some kind of soil and finally there were large walls around this strange village with a sign of some sort of a woman. This was indeed some sort of a strange place.

"Where am I?" InuYasha asked himself.

"Hey, who are you?" A man asked InuYasha.

"Huh! What the hell?" InuYasha asked back.

"Hold it." The man yelled.

"Like hell I would." InuYasha said

Then then next moment he jumped on to the rooftop and began to run.

"Woah! What is that?" The man said.

InuYasha on the other hand began to jump from roof to roof. At least it looks like those humans won't follow him here. Then something caught his attention. At that moment in a distance a few humans were hovering on the air. Some sort of wire was being shot out of their hips and it seemed they were maneuvering through that wire.

"Okay, people listen up. We got a report that there was some strange man in a strange red cloth running around in a rooftop. He is said to have jumped two stories high and is suspected to be mankind's enemy. Remember, he is not meant to be taken lightly." The leader said.

"Huh! Target Approaching." One of the men yelled out pointing to InuYasha.

"Aw, crap" InuYasha said.

Then he jumped again from rooftop to rooftop. Several soldiers were after him. What was this forsaken world? Why was he here? Who brought him here? He swore that whoever brought him to this forsaken place he would kill that being to shreds.

As InuYasha was trying desperately to find a way out, a soldiers suddenly maneuvered by his right side who then inserted a strange handle into some long box that were hanging at their sides. Then a long straight deadly blade came out of the box.

Then the soldier lunged forward and slashed InuYasha deep into the skin thus wounding him.

InuYasha then crashed onto the ground. What type of weapon was this? But he had taken the worst injuries from all enemies. Immediately, InuYasha picked himself him and began to run again leaving a trail of blood behind.

"What? This is impossible. I was sure I had made the cut really deep. In that condition nobody can get up and run. Then this man is a traitor to mankind." The soldier said to himself.

"Wilson" A voice came from behind.

"Sir, I think we have found ourselves another traitor to mankind." He said saluting with his right fist in front of his chest with the left one on his back.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir. I had him severely injured but he was still able to pick himself up and run." The soldier replied.

"It seems we will have to use another tactic on him. Tell everyone drive him towards the east side. We will catch him there." The man commanded.

"Yes, sir."

InuYasha on the other hand was still running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Why were these people attacking him? Was it because he was a half-demon? Yeah! That may be the cause.

InuYasha looked around and saw the walls. Maybe if he climbed the walls he would be able to escape. As he jumped further there were more soldiers on the air. Finding no other safe place he jumped down and began to run. But it was even harder on the ground than in the air. With people constantly blocking the path and avoiding even more soldiers. But then suddenly he entered a very empty lane. There was nobody on that street. Something was wrong, but InuYasha didn't care. All he wanted to do was escape that place.

But then as soon as he was running through the street there was a loud shooting sound and the next moment InuYasha was found himself impaled by several spears with wires attached to them. It was a trap and he fell right into it.

"Sir we have caught the suspect." A man said to his higher up.

"Good, now we just need some more time to get some intel." The man said.

[2 hours later]

"Are you sure this boy could be another traitor?" A soldier asked to his comrade.

"I don't know. He is wearing funny clothes and he has those dog ears. If he isn't the one then who could be." His comrade replied.

"I don't know I mean he looks harmless. Did we catch the right guy?" The soldier asked again.

"Who knows? Who knew Annie, Reiner, they would be our enemy? Right now we can trust nobody. Captain Levi has gone far off with that Titan boy and his new crew from 104th recon squad and I also heard Erwin had his arm cut off by a titan." His comrade replied.

"Yeah, but this boy is just standing there saying nothing. If only we knew." The soldier said again.

Then there was a loud bang in a distance. A few moments later titans began appearing in the scene.

"What they broke the wall again?" The soldier was shocked.

At that moment several soldiers began their work. But the two soldiers remained there. They were protecting InuYasha. Then titans began appearing in large numbers. They were in such high numbers that the soldiers were terrified out of their wits. They couldn't move. They were police force, they had no experience fighting a titan. They just stood there in horror as InuYasha was being picked up by a titan and then he was thrown into the disgusting mouth of the titan. Their only evidence was now gone. But at this moment they were very scared. They could do nothing.

However, the next moment there was a huge explosion from inside of a titan's neck and the next moment InuYasha flew flying out of the nape with his beloved Tetsusaiga drawn out into its great glorious form.

"You aren't gonna have me for lunch fool. If you wanna eat something, eat this." InuYasha yelled.

Then black-purplish flames covered the sword.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA" InuYasha yelled as he swung his sword.

The two soldiers who were scared out of their wits stared in horror as several black flying blades ripped through the titans head. The next moment, a black void appeared on their backs and their bodies were pulled into the void.

InuYasha landed with grace and looked around.

"Please help." A boy in the street called.

"WHAT?" InuYasha asked rudely.

"Please help us defeat the titans." The boy pleaded.

"You mean those giant things with disgusting faces?" InuYasha asked.

The boy only gave a nod. InuYasha gave a long sigh and jumped high onto the roof. He looked around and saw two trembling soldiers. InuYasha only gave a wide grin and the two soldiers fainted.

[3 hours later]

"Well, that does it." InuYasha said as he looked around the area.

The place was now a stinking graveyard where disgusting fumes of the fast rotting titans. The soldiers on the other hand were looking at the place in surprise. What was this guy? How on earth did he manage to kill all these titans? This was really strange.

"The great walls have given us a savior." A man suddenly yelled from below.

InuYasha looked at the man with surprise. What was this man talking about? It made no sense. One second he was tortured like a prisoner and the next moment he is savior. What the hell is going on?

InuYasha only wanted to find out who was responsible for sending him to this world. He wanted to find him and punish him. He wanted to….. **wait, wait, wait, wait. This isn't right. It wasn't supposed to be this way.**

_The writer goes to another desk and reads a paper._

**Hey InuYasha!**

"**What?"**

**I made a mistake. You weren't supposed to be in this story.**

"**You made a what? You say you made a mistake. God damnit do you know how painful it was to have your gut sliced off. You tell me that you made a mistake you fool?"**

**Well, I did admit it.**

"**Get me the hell out of here. I have no business here if I am not a part of this story."**

**Well, since I am this far, I thought we might as well finish up the story.**

"**What are you crazy?"**

**Nope, I am not.**

"**Then I am going to kill you."**

_InuYasha draws out his sword._

**I dare you to try. I am the writer after all.**

"**Why not eat this? WIND SCAR"**

_Writer immediately picks up his pen._

InuYasha swings his sword but instead of his usual wind scar a shower of flowers appear.

"**What the…"**

**You now InuYasha they say pen is a man's greatest weapon. I told you I am the writer and I have full control.**

**$ROKUDO$**

_A girl appears and hugs InuYasha._

**$Hey what happened to your hair, why are they white? What style did you use? And how did you get those cute doggy ears? Awww cute.$**

"**What the hell woman?"**

**Ahem, Ageha WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**/Shiro want anpan./**

**What the… SHIRO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? This isn't your story.**

**/Writer call Shiro./**

**WHAT? I DIDN'T CALL YOU.**

**/But writer just write Shiro's name./**

**What the…? **

_Writer faceplams himself._

**^Standby for TITANFALL.^**

_A huge machine man falls from the sky._

**Hey this isn't a video game this is a fanfiction. Well, there are titans here but this isn't TITANFALL.**

_Suddenly the titan pops open and a sexy female appears._

**#Hey, writer you fucking tell me why the fuck am I here or I am going to fucking kill you.#**

**Uhm, Revy what are you doing here?**

**#Well isn't it fucking obvious. YOU FUCKING CALLED ME.#**

**Oh my god this isn't happening. This is a nightmare.**

_Suddenly, stars start appearing in the screen and the next moment a man pops out of a spaceship._

**NOW WHAT?**

** {QT take the area for a survey. It looks like we are going to have ourselves some nice amounts of bootys.} **

**Oh god not DANDY please, not DANDY.**

_Dandy sees and approaches Revy._

**{Well hello there lady. Mind telling me you name. We could shuggy shuggy if you want to.}**

_Revy kicks him in the balls and throws up her middle finger._

**#Take that you fucking piece of a fucking shit.#**

"**Hey, this is supposed to be my story."**

**STOOOOOOOP!**

_The writer starts panting._

**Well, at least I am not going to post this one on the website am I?**

**/Actually writer already post this story on the internet. Writer also has gotten views./**

**WHAT IT IS ALREADY POSTED? WHO POSTED THIS? WHOOOO?**

**/Writer did./**

**No, this isn't happening. Please tell me it's a dream. Tell me it's a dream.**

_A door slams open from behind the writer's room._

**What on earth? YAAAAAA! Takahashi sensei, Isayama san, I am dead. I am freaking dead.**

_The writer faces a major headache and then he faints._

"**Looks like there are some things even he can't control. NOW HOW THE HELL ARE WE GETTING OUT OF HERE?"**

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the world, Kagome wondered where InuYasha had wandered off to.

"Hey Kagome." A voice spoke up.

"Oh Shippo. Did you find him?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kagome we haeven't." Shippo replied.

_A huge bolt of thunder then crashes into the ground and the next moment a huge titan with only half of its body appears._

"Whaaaa. What is that?" Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulder.

_A boy pops out of the nape of the Titans neck._

"Well, this doesn't look right." Kagome spoke up. "Oh I remembered something."

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

**"Today is April fools day." Kagome replied.**

_She turns towards the readers and waves her hand.  
_

**"I hope you like this one shot. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY."**

* * *

**Okay, so I am not dead, and I am not unconscious. It seems you all are confused and I have a lot of explaining to do. This is an April Fool's special and I hope I got you. The setting for this story is from the Attack on Titan and the characters are referenced. Also I ****rated this story M because of F bombs dropped by Revi. Plus I hope I haven't offended you since I have labeled this story as romance and you were expecting some**. So here are the story details.

Regular words means regular narration.**  
**_Italics means character actions.**  
**_**Bold words means 4th wall b****reaking narration.**

**Okay so simple bold words means those words are spoken by me. The words spoken within "" are the words spoken by InuYasha. The words within / are the words spoken by Shiro, one of my favorite character from Deadman Wonderland who loves sweet buns called Anpan. The words spoken within $$ are the words spoken by Ageha, a very annoying character from Rin-ne, the words spoken within {} are the words spoken by DANDY from Space Dandy and the words (and the F bombs) within ## are the words spoken Revi from Black Lagoon. Please note these are only applicable in BOLD worded areas.**

**Well that's it for this one shot guys. I hope you did enjoy it. Please feel free to leave a review or fire me up a PM if you have any questions or just wanna talk and I'll see you around...And I hope Madame Rumiko Takahashi won't kill me.  
**


End file.
